1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for recharging a Subscriber Identity Module card (SIM card).
2. Description of Related Art
SIM card users can recharge their SIM cards by purchasing a prepaid card in particular stores or through the Internet. However, the above-mentioned recharging means are not convenient for users, since the particular stores may not be located around the user, while the Internet may not be accessible every time and everywhere. Thus, a way to recharge SIM cards without such limitations is required.